Private First Class
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully gets kidnapped.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Private First Class**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Hitch and Tully left the tavern intending to go get some sleep. Their unit was supposed to escort a convoy to Benghazi early the next morning and Troy had set a curfew. They decided to take a short cut through an alley.**

 **Hitch smiled, "You know … we're gonna be late. Think Troy will be waiting for us?"**

 **Tully replied, "Nah … him and Moffitt have probably already gone to bed. Besides, we're not** _ **that**_ **late." As they rounded a corner, he said, "I think we're being followed."**

 **Hitch glanced over his shoulder. "By who?"**

" **An Arab that left the tavern the same time as us."**

" **Maybe he's just walking in the same direction we are."**

" **Let's hope so."**

 **The next thing Hitch and Tully knew they were being attacked. When Hitch regained consciousness, he was laying on the ground in the alley. He looked around for Tully, but he was nowhere to be seen.**

 **Hitch got to his feet and leaned against a wall as he put his hand on the back of his head, where he found a good sized bump. Then, as he reached down to retrieve his hat, he heard something rustle in his shirt pocket.**

 **#####################**

 **Hitch ran all the way to the building where the four of them were billeted. He took the stairs two at a time and slid to a stop in front of the room Sergeants Troy and Moffitt were sharing. Hitch banged on the door until a very unhappy Troy yanked it open and said, "Hitch? This better be good!"**

 **Still catching his breath, Hitch gasped, "Tully's been kidnapped!"**

 **Troy grabbed the private by the arm and pulled him into the room before closing the door. "What are you talking about?"**

 **Moffitt turned on the light next to his bed as he sat up. "What happened, Hitch?"**

" **Tully and I were coming back here and we got jumped by some Arabs! When I came to Tully was gone…" Hitch held up the note he'd found. "And this was in my pocket."**

 **Troy took the note and looked at it, then handed it to Moffitt. "It's in German."**

 **Moffitt read it aloud as he translated, "We will trade your private for General Fredrick von Koch, who was taken prisoner a week ago by your unit. Bring the general to the oasis at Al-Maa Wadi the day after tomorrow. If you are not there by mid-day, we will execute your man."**

 **Dizziness suddenly hit Hitch and he swayed as he put his hand on the back of his head.**

 **Troy took his arm. "Come over here and sit down." Hitch sat down on the chair he was led to. "How long ago did this happen."**

 **Hitch looked at his watch. "More than an hour ago … I think."**

 **Moffitt walked around behind him and felt the bump on Hitch's head. "You must have been unconscious for some time. You might have a concussion."**

 **Hitch stood up and said impatiently, "I'm all right! We have to find Tully!"**

 **Moffitt looked at Troy. "We're going to have to wake up the major."**

 **Troy sighed, "No, wake up Lieutenant Thomas. Let him wake up the major."**

 **#####################**

 **Tully had seen Hitch go down as he fought with two of the four Arabs that had attacked them. Then they were all on him at once and as Tully struggled, he saw a fifth Arab—the one who had been following them—appear and put a piece of paper in Hitch's shirt pocket. Then Tully was quickly gagged and his hands tied in front of him before he was taken away.**

 **Now he was being led with a length of rope tied between his bound wrists and a horse through the night. Tully worried that Hitch was seriously injured … or worse. He wondered what was on the piece of paper the Arab had put in Hitch's pocket. Tully shivered in the cold darkness. He was thirsty and exhausted, but knew he had to stay on his feet or be dragged across the desert.**

 **#####################**

 **Major Lancaster was not happy about being awakened. He stormed into his office to confront the men who had him dragged from his bed. "What in the devil is going on, Sergeant Troy? I just got done giving my lieutenant an earful for waking me up! He said something about a kidnapping."**

 **Troy said, "Yes, sir. One of my men, Private Tully Pettigrew, was taken." He handed the note to the major. "This was left with Private Hitchcock after the two of them were jumped in an ally."**

 **Major Lancaster looked at the note. "What does it say?"**

 **Moffitt said, "They want to trade Private Pettigrew for General Fredrick von Koch. We are to take him to the oasis at Al-Maa Wadi before mid-day the day after tomorrow."**

 **The major looked at Troy. "It was your unit that brought the general in, wasn't it?"**

 **Troy nodded, "Yes, sir. About a week ago."**

 **Major Lancaster nodded as he walked to his desk and sat down. "I'm sorry, sergeant. We won't be able to do this trade."**

 **Hitch got angry and said, "But why? If we don't take the general to them, they'll execute Tully!" As an afterthought he added, "Sir."**

 **Troy put a hand on Hitch's shoulder. "Easy, Hitch."**

 **The major ignored the private's outburst. "For one thing, the High Command won't allow it. They've been waiting for the capture of a high ranking officer and now that they have one they're not going to let him go. And … General von Koch is no longer here. He was taken two days ago to be interrogated." He looked at the three crestfallen men. "What I can do is reassign the convoy … so you can do what needs to be done."**

 **Troy saluted as he said, "Thank you, sir. We'll be leaving at daylight."**

 **Major Lancaster returned the salute and said, "Good luck, men."**

 **#####################**

 **The sun was high and hot when the Arabs arrived at the oasis at Al-Maa Wadi with their captive. The horses stopped and Tully fell to his knees. He was dragged into a tent and left with two German guards outside. His hands were still tied, but he was able to pull the gag out of his mouth. He found a jug of water, which he drank from greedily.**

 **A short time later, a German officer walked into the tent. "I am Major Wagner…"**

 **Tully asked, "Why am I here?"**

 **The major frowned. "You will speak only when I require answers!" Tully scowled, but said nothing. "Now … if you are lucky, you will be back with your people tomorrow."**

" **What happens if I'm not lucky?"**

 **Major Wagner swung a braided leather strap and hit Tully across the face. "What did I tell you?"**

 **Tully felt a welt rise on his left cheek, but remained on his feet.**

" **If you are not so lucky … you will be executed tomorrow afternoon." The major waited for a reaction. However, none came. "All right, private, I think before tomorrow comes we shall have a little talk."**

 **Tully looked the major straight in the eye and said, "Pettigrew, Tully. Private First Class. Serial number 15752351."**

 **The strap was swung harder this time, but Tully was ready for it and blocked it with his arms.**

 **Major Wagner glared at him. "Because you insist on being so disobedient, your freedom will be revoked."**

 **Tully rubbed his wrist where the strap had hit him. "What freedom would that be?"**

 **Before Tully had time to react, the major swung his fist around and punched him in the stomach. Tully went down hard and gasped for breath as Major Wagner turned and called the guards inside. "Binden Sie Ihn zum Zelt post! Krawatte seine Füße auch!"**

 **Tully was prodded until he stood up and was pushed to the center of the tent. Then he was forced to sit against the pole that supported the structure. His hands were untied and forced behind him and around the pole, then retied. His feet were tied at the ankles and the gag put back in his mouth.**

 **Before they left the major said, "We'll see if you are more cooperative in a couple of hours or so."**

 **#####################**

 **As soon as it was light enough Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch headed for the oasis at Al-Maa Wadi. Troy set a dangerous pace across the desert. He wanted to get there before dark and before they were expected.**

 **Troy and Moffitt left Hitch with the jeeps to go to the top of a sand dune that would give them an overview of the oasis. With binoculars they surveyed the area as they lay on their bellies.**

 **Troy said, "That tent there. Looks like they're guarding something."**

 **Moffitt trained his binoculars on the tent. "Yes. Could be Tully's in there."**

 **As they watched, the two guards went into the tent. After several minutes, they followed an officer out and resumed standing at the entrance.**

 **Troy and Moffitt returned to the jeeps and Hitch asked, "Are the Germans there? Did you see Tully?"**

 **Troy said, "We didn't see him, but we're pretty sure where he's being held."**

" **So, when are we going in?"**

 **Troy handed Hitch the binoculars. "We'll keep a close watch on them. Then we'll go in tonight."**

 **#####################**

 **Tully opened his eyes when he heard someone enter the tent. He looked up and saw Major Wagner and a captain standing over him.**

 **Captain Hoffmann reached down and pulled the gag from Tully's mouth as the major said, "Give him some water."**

 **The captain poured a glass of water from the jug and held it as Tully drank.**

 **Major Wagner waited until the glass was placed back on the table. "Now then, private. We will try this again."**

 **Tully remain silent.**

" **Very good. Now listen to my questions carefully before you answer them. We have heard that allied forces are planning an attack on one of our…"**

 **Tully cut him off with, "Pettigrew, Tully. Private First Class. Serial number 15752351."**

 **Major Wagner raised the strap and Tully braced himself. However, Captain Hoffmann stopped him, saying, "Wait, Major! Are you sure that's a good idea?"**

 **The major turned and glared at him. "Explain."**

" **When the Americans get here with General von Koch, they are likely to retaliate when they see that their man has been beaten."**

" **That will not matter, Captain. Once we have the general, we will take them all prisoner." Major Wagner slapped the strap against his open palm as he looked down at Tully. "I will give you another chance, private, to answer…"**

 **Tully looked up at him and said, "Pettigrew, Tully. Private…"**

 **The strap bit hard into his left cheek. A second welt rose and Tully felt blood trickle down his face.**

 **Major Wagner told Captain Hoffmann to call one of the guards in. Then he told them, "Binden ihn an, die den Vorsitz."**

 **The captain and the guard untied Tully and pulled him to his feet. Then the guard brought a chair over and pushed him into it. Captain Hoffmann tied Tully's hands behind him and the pole again as the guard tied his ankles to the chair legs.**

 **Major Wagner looked at the captain. "You will work on the prisoner. Do whatever it takes to get answers from him … but do not kill him. Not yet."**

 **#####################**

 **Hitch was watching as the major and captain went into the tent. A few minutes later one of the guards went in. Minutes passed before the major left the tent alone. Hitch wondered to himself, "If they do have Tully in there, what are they doing to him?"**

 **Moffitt crawled up next to Hitch. "Anything happening?"**

 **Hitch said, "The major and a captain went into the tent. Then one of the guards went in. When the major came out he was alone. Other than that…" He shrugged, "nothing. Do you think we'll be able to get in there tonight?"**

" **Without General von Koch as a bargaining chip, there's really no other option. If Tully's there, we'll find him and bring him out." Moffitt looked at the worry on Hitch's face. "Why don't you go down and get something to eat. Troy can fill you in on the details."**

 **#####################**

 **The sun went down. The moon was full and bright. They saw lantern light inside the tent. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch watched as the Germans and Arabs bedded down for the night, with the exception of the guard outside the tent and a sentry.**

 **At midnight Troy said, "Okay, let's do this."**

 **Hitch said, "That captain and guard are still in there, sarge. And the light's still burning."**

" **Moffitt and I will worry about that. Just remember the plan and be ready if things go wrong."**

" **I'm ready, sarge. Don't worry."**

 **They moved the jeeps to the leading edge of the sand dune, still out of sight. Troy and Moffitt quietly skirted the oasis and came up behind the tent. They could hear a voice inside.**

 **Captain Hoffmann said, "Um etwas Wasser. Ihn aufzuwecken."**

 **Troy and Moffitt heard a splash and then Tully coughing.**

 **They quickly and silently went around the tent. The guard outside the entrance was dispatched by Troy and dragged out of sight. In one fluid movement Troy and Moffitt slipped inside.**

 **Troy said quietly, "Not a sound, Captain."**

 **The guard reached for his rifle, but was knocked unconscious by an uppercut with the butt of Moffitt's machine gun.**

 **Captain Hoffmann looked at the machine gun that was pointed at his chest. "You won't get out of here alive."**

 **Moffitt moved to Tully's side. His head was back against the pole and water and blood dripped off his chin. Moffitt quickly cut the ropes away from Tully's raw, bleeding wrists and his arms fell lifelessly to his sides. Then he knelt in front of him and freed his legs. "Okay, Tully, let's go."**

 **Tully's voice was barely audible as he said, "Pettigrew … Tully … Private First…"**

 **His voice trailed off as Moffitt pulled the barely conscious private to his feet and up over his shoulders. As quickly as he could, Moffitt was out of the tent.**

 **Captain Hoffmann asked, "Where is General von Koch? This was supposed to be a trade."**

 **Troy said, "Sorry, but your general was taken for interrogation before you kidnapped my private."**

 **As Troy turned to leave, Major Wagner stepped inside saying angrily, "Where is the guard? He should…" He went silent when he saw Troy.**

 **Moffitt knew before he got to Hitch that Troy was in trouble. Hitch helped him lower Tully into the jeep and Moffitt said, "Take him and go, Hitch. I'm going back for Troy."**

 **Hitch looked at Tully's bruised and battered face, then at Moffitt. "But…"**

" **No arguments. Go to Hejaz like we planned and find Amari. We'll meet you there." Moffitt gave him a slight smile. "Don't worry. We won't be too far behind."**

 **Hitch nodded and started the jeep as Moffitt slipped off to help Troy.**

 **#####################**

 **When Troy turned to face Major Wagner, Captain Hoffmann grabbed Troy's wrist and tried to force the machine gun out of his hand.**

 **The major pulled his pistol out of its holster and said, "That is enough, Sergeant! Give him the weapon!"**

 **The captain took the machine gun and turned it on Troy.**

 **Major Wagner looked at the empty chair. "Where is the prisoner?"**

 **They heard a jeep roar away in the distance and Troy replied, "He's safely out of your hands."**

" **But now I have you. Your man was not cooperative when he was questioned. Perhaps you will be."**

" **Don't count on it, Major."**

 **Moffitt stood behind the tent listening to the voices inside.**

 **Major Wagner demanded, "Where is General Fredrick von Koch?"**

 **Troy said, "Like I told the captain here … he was taken for interrogation before you started this whole mess."**

 **The major's face reddened with anger. "No! I do not believe you!"**

 **Moffitt quickly and quietly walked up behind Major Wagner, pushed his machine gun into his back and said, "Guten Morgen, Major. Bitte legen Sie die Waffe."**

 **Troy took the advantage and grabbed the machine gun the captain held. They struggled for a moment, knocking the lantern off the table.**

 **Moffitt knocked the major unconscious and dragged him outside as flames began to climb one of the tent's walls.**

 **Several shots were fired before Troy got the machine gun away from Captain Hoffmann.**

 **Awakened by the noise voices began to yell, "Feuer! Feuer! Wasser bekommen!"**

 **Moffitt stuck his head inside the burning tent. "Troy! We have to go!"**

 **Troy grabbed Captain Hoffmann and pushed him outside at gunpoint.**

 **As the captain looked at the German soldiers and Arabs running towards him, he said, "Do you really think you will get away!" But there was no reply. He turned to discover that both Troy and Moffitt had disappeared.**

 **#####################**

 **At Hejaz Hitch located their friend Amari, who had helped them out of jams on several occasions.**

 **Amari helped Hitch take Tully to the cellar of his house. A makeshift bed was made with blankets on the floor. Water was supplied before Amari left to hide the jeep and keep a look out for Troy and Moffitt.**

 **Hitch worked to gently clean the blood off Tully's face so he could assess the damage. Two black eyes, one swollen shut. Bruises and cuts. Abraded wrists. Possible broken nose. Hitch winced and said quietly, "Boy, they did a number on you, didn't they."**

 **Tully whispered, "Pettigrew … Tully … Private First … Class…"**

 **Hitch said, "You're safe now, Tully. Just take it easy."**

 **There was no reply as Tully slipped back into unconsciousness.**

 **After using a bit of alcohol from the med kit to thoroughly clean Tully's face and wrists, Hitch put butterfly stitches on the worst of the cuts. He bandaged Tully's wrists and then unbuttoned his shirt and saw a large purple bruise on his midsection. Hitch frowned angrily as he carefully checked for any obvious broken ribs and was relieved when he didn't find any. Then he sighed and rocked back on his heels. There was nothing else he could do. Hitch covered Tully with a blanket and moved to sit against the wall next to him with his machine gun across his lap. He hated waiting.**

 **#####################**

 **Just as the sky was beginning to lighten Amari spotted the jeep as it came into Hejaz. He led them to get the vehicle under cover alongside Hitch's.**

 **Troy got out of the jeep. "I take it Hitch got Tully here okay?"**

 **Amari nodded, "Yes, but Tully didn't look good."**

 **Moffitt grabbed several canteens and the med kit. "Take us to them."**

 **Hitch heard the door open and held the machine gun at the ready. When he saw Troy and Moffitt walk in he let out a relieved sigh and stood up. "About time you two showed up. Everything okay?"**

 **Troy said, "Yeah, everything's good. How's Tully?"**

 **Moffitt knelt down next to Tully as Hitch said, "Cuts, bruises, maybe a broken nose. His ribs may be cracked. I couldn't find any breaks. I did the best I could to patch him up."**

 **As Moffitt looked Tully over, he said, "You did a fine job, Hitch. Has he been conscious at all?"**

" **No, not really. He just mumbles his name, rank, and serial number and passes out again."**

 **Troy asked, "Can we move him?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Not until he wakes up."**

" **Amari, we'd appreciate it if we could stay here awhile. Until Tully comes around."**

 **Amari nodded, "Yes, of course, my friend. Stay as long as you need to. I will see that you have food and water."**

 **Troy smiled. "Thanks."**

 **#####################**

 **Morning wore on into afternoon before Tully finally started to wake up. Moffitt supported his head and held a canteen to his lips. "Here, Tully, take a sip."**

 **Tully did as he was told and coughed. He groaned and opened his least swollen eye. Everything was blurred. He whispered, "Pettigrew … Tully…"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "No, no, Tully. It's all right now. You're safe."**

 **Tully blinked, but it didn't help much to clear his vision. "Moffitt?"**

" **Yes, Tully. It's me."**

" **Where … are we?"**

 **Troy knelt down beside them. "Amari's putting us up for a while."**

 **Tully reached up and touched Troy's arm. "Sarge?"**

" **Yeah, Tully?"**

" **Where's … Hitch?"**

 **Hitch stood behind Troy and Moffitt. "I'm here, Tully."**

" **You … okay? Saw you go … down…"**

" **I'm fine. How are you feeling?"**

 **Tully closed his eye and let out a small sigh. "Better … now."**

 **#####################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully spent the night in Amari's cellar. In the morning it was decided that it was safe to get Tully back to base. He was a little more coherent, and his vision had cleared somewhat after a night's rest, but he was hurting more than he'd admit.**

 **Troy and Hitch brought the jeeps around. Moffitt walked Tully out and got him into the passenger seat.**

 **Tully looked at him with one eye and complained, "I can drive, ya know."**

 **Moffitt smiled, "I know … but not today."**

 **Troy thanked Amari again before he joined them. "How're you doing, Tully?"**

" **Fine … but he won't let me drive."**

 **Troy raised his eyebrows. "I can't imagine why?"**

 **Tully shrugged, "I can't either."**

 **Troy chuckled. "Are we ready then?"**

 **Moffitt nodded and headed around to the driver's seat.**

 **#####################**

 **Major Lancaster was called when the Rat Patrol rolled through the gate. "How many came in?"**

 **The corporal answered, "There were four, sir. Only one of them was pretty beat up. They were headed for medical before reporting to you."**

 **At the hospital Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch got Tully in to see the doctor. As soon as he was being taken care of, the duty nurse shooed the other three out telling them to come back later.**

 **Hitch got the jeeps to the motor pool while Troy and Moffitt reported to Major Lancaster's office, where they explained what had gone on at the oasis at Al-Maa Wadi.**

 **The major said, "I want a full report on my desk by tomorrow afternoon, sergeant."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir."**

" **How is Private Pettigrew doing?"**

" **They hurt him, sir … but he'll be all right. We're heading back to medical to check on him as soon as we're done here."**

 **Major Lancaster nodded. "We're done here."**

 **Troy and Moffitt met Hitch outside the hospital. Moffitt asked, "How's he doing, Hitch?"**

" **He's sleeping thanks to the pain medication the doctor gave him. X-rays didn't show any broken ribs, but his nose is broken."**

" **What about his eyes?"**

" **They won't know for sure until the swelling goes down, but the doctor didn't think there would be any permanent damage."**

 **Troy could tell that the private was holding something back. "Okay, Hitch. Spill it. What's on your mind?"**

 **Hitch scowled. "It's just that the Germans didn't know we weren't bringing their general … and they beat up Tully anyway."**

 **Moffitt said, "Major Wagner was obviously hoping to get some information out of Tully before the trade was to happen. No telling what would have happened if we had General von Koch with us."**

" **Well, there's no way Tully would have giving up any information."**

 **Troy said, "How can you be so sure? Everyone has a breaking point."**

 **Hitch replied, "I was in that cellar for hours before you two showed up. Every time Tully even slightly came to, he started telling me his name, rank, and serial number. Anyone who repeats it that much, could have never said anything else." Troy nodded and Hitch continued. "And then when he finally did wake up, he was more concerned about me then what had happened to him. Sometimes I just don't understand his thinking."**

 **Troy said, "Well, Tully did say he saw you go down … and he does usually worry more about us than himself."**

" **That's for sure."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Yep. Tully Pettigrew … Private First Class."**


End file.
